Motor vehicle design and space constraints may conspire to create packaging problems related to the placement of system control modules and the routing of wiring for those modules.
This document relates to a new and improved wiring attachment assembly specially adapted to address these issues. In addition, this document relates to a related wiring system for a motor vehicle that comprises an insulator element such as an interior insulator in combination with the wiring attachment assembly. Still further, this document also relates to a method of wiring for a power folding seat.